


Better With You By My Side

by pearlydewdrop



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hijacked Peeta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peeta had returned from the Capital as himself. What if he returned as the boy with the bread. Would Katniss recognise her feelings sooner? (I wrote this a really really really long time ago so don't hold it against me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

Haymitch pushes open the door" They're back. We're wanted at the hospital" My mouth opens with a flood of questions that he cut off with"That's all I know. I want to run but it looks as if Finnick has lost his ability to move. I take his hand and lead him like a small child. Through Special Defence, into the lift and on to the hospital place is in an uproar, with doctors shouting orders and the wounded being wheeled through the halls on beds.

We're sideswiped by a gurney bearing an unconscious young woman with a shaved head. Her flesh shows bruising and oozing scabs. Johanna Mason. Who actually knew thd rebel secrets and this is how she has paid for it."Finnick" Something between a shriek and a cry of joy. A lovely if somewhat bedraggled young woman runs towards us in nothing but a sheet. "Annie". And suddenly, it's as if there is no one in the world but those two,crashing through space to reach each other.

A pang of jealousy hits me. Not for either Finnick or Annie but for their certainty. No one seeing them could doubt their love.

I catch a glimpse of Gale. slightly wounded, but alive. I walk towards him and extend my arms to embrace him. He pulls back and looks me in the eye and I find the same seam grey eyes that look back at me when I look in the mirror every morning. He points at the door and states " He's in there. You should be with him when he wakes up". I think that on this subject, for now at least, that we understand each other. He can tell that I have chosen Peeta and he won't question it right now. I whisper my thanks to Gale for rescuing Peeta before walking towards the door of the ward.

Boggs, looking a little worse for wear finds Haymitch and me."We've got them all out except Enobaria. But she's for two so I doubt she was bding held anyway. The boy's at the end of the hall. The gas should be wearing off anytime now.

Peeta. Alive and well-maybe not well but alive and here. Away from Snow. Safe. With me. In a moment I can touch him. See his smile. Hear his laugh. Haymitch is grinning at me as if he is proud and glad that I have finally joined up the dots and that I have realised that fighting my fear of love may be worth the risk. "Come on, then" he says. I feel light headed with giddiness. What will I say?.Who cares about that. Peeta will be estatic to see me despite what I say. I throw open the door and see a confused Peeta surrounded by a trio of doctors poking and prodding at him.

He sees me over one of their shoulders and he slides of the bed to make his way towards me. Blue meets grey and suddenly he is only three feet in front of me yet neither of us are moving but only staring at each other in utter disbelief. Certain moments over the last year and a half flash through my mind : The kisses in the cave, The finale on top of the cornucopia, keeping each other safe from the nightmares on the train, watching the sunset on the roof,almost losing him when he hit the forcefield, the kisses on the beach that set me on fire. I open my mouth to try and say something but Peeta is always the one who was good with words was the first to speak. " Katniss, I missed you. Thank god you are alright"he sighs, his hand coming up to stroke my face. My eyes are filling with tears and I close the gap between us pulling his lips towards mine.

I feel that thing again the hunger that I realise now that only Peeta can make me feel. The kiss is warm and loving and filled with all the things that I would never be able to tell him in words but I hope he understands, our lips gently but passionately come together in perfect sync and I know that this was always going to happen anyway, All I need is my dandelion in the spring, the bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction the promise that life will always go on no matter how bad our losses are. After what feels like forever we need to come up for air but we are grinning like idiots at each other and cover in a mixture of each others tears.

Haymitch tells the doctors to get out for a few minutes and heads for the door himself . Peeta smiles at me and pats the place next to him on the bed. I sit down next to him and then he asks something that really I should have expected"Katniss, there isn't any cameras. What's going on? " I look down at my lap sadly, ashamed by how I had treated him in the past before looking up and staring into his eyes hoping that he will understand without me having to say anything. Peeta's way better at this sort of thing. His bright blue eyes beg me for an answer and somehow I find it in me to get out" Peeta" I sigh and takes his hands " I'm not sure how to put this but it's real for me too now. I feel the same way about you as you do about me and I'm not sure of much right now but... I need you with me".

I hope this is enough and I realise that it is when a huge smile breaks out on Peeta's face. I lean in closing the space between us and kiss him like before. It's like fire, warm and blazing and only growing more stronger and more frantic by the minute. I pull myself on to his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. My hands slide up his back and into his messy blonde hair. He may be battered and bruised but he is still my boy with the bread. I hear someone cough behind us. I gently pull away from Peeta and turn around to find my innocent baby sister Prim looking on with confusion and amusement. I feel my face go hot and see that Peeta is beginning to blush also. I slide off of his lap but take hold of his hand and stay next to the bed. Prim smiles trying desperately to conceal a laugh. I can tell I'm going to be hearing about this from her later with a lot of I told you so's. She left a tray of food on the bed and gave me a look that told me exactly what I expected. She is getting older everyday and I know that my little baby sister, my little duck is nowhere near little anymore, forced to grow up far too fast by circumstances. I an sure that Peeta can sense that I'm worried about her and begging that I'm upset and again we find ourselves in a situation where I am the one who should be comforting him yet he is comforting me.

The doctors return soon after and I'm sent out of the room despite mine and Peeta's protests to being separated again despite who they are. I walk out of the ward to find Haymitch sitting outside he turns around when I come in "Hello Sweetheart, thought you'd be in their makin' sure bread boy knew how much you missed him or is he still in the dark" I scowl at Haymitch but sit down beside him nonetheless."He's in with the doctors they told me to come back later and yes he knows" I tell Haymitch still scowling at him."You following doctors orders and sharing your feelings, Jeez Sweetheart, hell must be freezing over any day now. I glare at Haymitch and he laughs, it must be his weird dry humoured way of saying he is happy for us.

I see the doctors leaving the room at the end of the hallway and Haymitch and I hurry back towards the soon as I walk in the door Peeta smiles at me from the hospital bed his bright blue eyes still completely his own. I sit down next to him and take his hand while Haymitch comes over to the bed and claps Peeta on the shoulder "Good to have you back, Kid. How was the Capitol" he asks as if Peeta had only been away on holiday. I freeze not being sure that I'm ready for a detailed account of what happened Peeta at the hands of Snow. Peeta however just goes along with it " Ah, wouldn't recommend it Haymitch. Food's crappy and the company is terrible" although something does change in his eyes and he looks pained even though his response was light hearted. I stroke his thumb in circles hoping to calm him down.

Later when Haymitch is gone I am still there with Peeta talking about what was going on with the rebellion and filling in the blanks for him to the best of my ability. The kissig is good too, it helps to heal the hole in my heat that was formed over the last few month without him. As it is getting later and the nurses are telling Peeta to get some rest he asks me "Stay With Me". I peck him on the lips and answer "Always". We snuggle up next to each other that night laughing about how these hospital beds are far too small for two people. The last thought in my mind is I think I have fallen for my boy with the bread for real...


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's POV

I wake up early the following morning, half expecting to have the bitter taste of fear and doubt in my mouth and the voice in the back of my head that tells me to get up and run for the hills before I get hurt and end up like my mother, but I only feel warm, safe and loved wrapped tightly by Peeta's arms. Wait, I feel loved. I open my eyes and look at Peeta. Do I love him? . The honest answer is yes. Wait, I've fallen in love. How did I let that happen. I open my eyes and blink wildly as the hospital lights greet me when I do. I look sideways at Peeta's sleeping face, happy that I have him back in my life but panicked at the thought of letting him in further into my heart and then losing him. The thoughts swerl around in my head like a storm and I quickliy get out of the bed careful not to wake Peeta to stop myself from suffocating under it all. The beeping of the monitors in the hospital aren't giving me enough space in my head to think. It seems as though my thoughts and the monitors are in competition eith each other for domination in my head and my ears.

I do the only thing I can think of- run. I take off through the hospital door and into the hallway the thoughts of having my heart broken are pounding in my head like a drum: Now that I really do love Peeta how are things going to change between us?. I know if anything were to happen to him I would probably turn into my mother and for that very reason hadn't I sworn off love when I was twelve after the day my fatherdied down in the mines. How can I judge my mother if I know that I would be that way if anything were to happen to Peeta?. Is that what love does to you?. Do I still believe an open heart is lke an open wound?. I don't think so as Peeta only makes my life brighter. Will it make me weak. I know I can't afford to be weak but I also know that I need Peeta by my side. I keep on runnning from what I'm not sure. my feet are pounding on to the ground and as it was so early nobody is on their way down to breckfast yet. My head is feeling heavy and I need to sit down. I can't go back to the hospital yet, I have to figure out what it is that I sm feeling before I face Peeta, even though he would probably wait forever for me to tell him the whole story. but I know I love him and that's what scrares me.

I slip inside the door of my family's compartment and slide down against the door after I shutting it behind me careful not to wake up my mother or Prim. I sit on the floor trying desperately to clear my head and to think about the consequences of these feelings that my heart is trying to get my head around. "Katniss, are you alright" I hear my mother and I look up at her from where I am seated. "Yeah Mom, I think so". It feels almost natural at this point to shut my mothet and Prim out of the things in my life that don't make me the protective survivor that I am. "Katniss, You are my daughter and I can tell when something is wrong"she say softly. I am about to deny it and tell her to go back to bed when she sits down next to me on the ground. "Katniss, I know I haven't been the best mother but you do know you can tell me when something is bothering you" I sigh and am about to refuse her offer with some spiteful comment about her only thinking she can be a mother when she feels like it and she doesn't need to be there when the walls are crumbling down. Only seconds before I do what comes naturally between me and my mother I realise that when it come to the usual things that bother me she can and will never understand(nor would I ever want her to ,but on this topic she may profide some insight from someone who has been there and done that( never in the way I would ever want to of course) and after all she may be the only person who I could possibly go to for advice about this ( I can imagine going to Haymitch. I can almost see the look on his face and the single response of "More boy trouble, ay, Sweetheart".) My mother turns to me and looks me in the eye like she is trying to read my mind without me telling her anything. I half hope that she doesn't have that effect on me anymore due to how far apart we've grown in the last five years but it appears that she does as she looks away clearly pleased with what she has found. "You're in love aren't you Baby Bird", she hasn't called me that since dad died. I look down at my knees for my fingers have now become the most interesting things in the world and nod while adding "Yeah, I think so. I'm just afraid admitting to loving him will make me weak and vulnerable and I'm not sure if I want to be vunerable. I'm scared that letting him all the way in will do that to me". My mother shakes her head like I was a five year old who asked her why was the sky blue and says " Katniss, even if you don't tell him you'll still feel it and I know you, loving him will only make the two of you stronger than you already are and nothing could ever make you weak you are so much like your will be worth it, Baby Bird, loving is a hunger that won't leave you empty,it is the language of the heart. Love will hear you and heal you if you let it inside".

I stare at my mother and realise that she is right, letting Peeta in is worth it and he does make me feel that way. "Just make sure he's worthy, Baby Bird" my mother adds with a smile. "Oh Mom, Sometimes I think it's me who's the unworthy one" I say with a laugh even though I'm sniffling. "Now we both know that isn't true after everything you and Peeta have been through together".I smile, Mom probably knew that I love him long before I worked it out. "How did you know it was Peeta?" I ask her."I'm your mother Katniss, I knew that from the beginning. You two remind me of your father and myself when we were younger". I smile at my mother knowing that whatever dysfunction there was in our relationship has been partially lifted and I go out the door and head for the hospital wing trying to get there as quickly as possible.

I slip aroud the curtain to find an awake and smiling Peeta. I sit down next to him on the bed and he wraps an arm around my shoulders. When he sees my face he looks at me concerned,"Are you okay Katniss". I nod and look up into his bright blue eyes and I wonder why I thought it would be so hard to admit this to him. He has stood by me through all the hardship we have been through together in the last year and I know he would never hurt me. His love makes me stronger so I hope mine will do the same for him and we can get through this mess of a war side by side. "Peeta, I love you" I blurt out before I have time to over think it and decide not to tell him now yet as soon as the words were out and hanging in the air between us it dawns on me how truue they werevand how easy and natural they were to say to him . "You do" Peeta asks stunned but smiling. I nod and look down at my hand, uncomfortable when it come to talking about feelings."I love you too, Katniss" says Peeta stroking my cheek and tilting up my chin. We kiss like there is no tomorrow. My lips meeting his in perfect sync and the warmth spreading out through me as his teeth gently nip at my lips. The moment is ruined when I hear whispers behind me "Should we go and come back later.". "Well we don't want to be caught looking, do we now". I turn around preparing to glare at the intruders only to find two smiling blonde haired and blue eyed merchants who I know to be Delly Cartwright and Matthew Brown who I remember being two of Peeta's closest friends in school.

Delly smiles and says how glad she is to see us and how well we look. Seriously, she has to be the most optimistic and cheerful person in the entire world. Matthew on the other hand seems fairly quite and didn't really say much apart from ribbing Peeta about what his twelve year old self would say if he was told that in a few years he'd be french kissing Katniss Everdeen.

I left the hospital a few hours later to get something to eat telling Peeta I would be back later. I stroll down the hallway happier than I have been in a while and head towards the cafeteria. I pick up the usual bowel of mush and sit down at the table between Prim and Gale with Mom and the other Hawthornes including Posy,Vick and Rory who seems to be staring across the table at Prim smiling at everything she says, I catch his eye and give him a look that plainly states" You hurt my baby sister and I'll personally castrate you". He's a good boy though, sort of a calmer and younger version of Gale. Gale is poring over a file over an untouched meal of goo. "Alright there Gale" I ask and he looks up from the paperwork. "Fine Catnip, Beetee and I are just work on a new weapon down in Special Weaponry. I'm sure Coin won't mind if I let you take a look". He passes me the file and I come face to face with a pile of very immoral weapons that kill people by playing off their instincts. I look up at Gale and hardly recognise him. " Gale, are you sure there is no ethical problems here?" I ask him quitely so our mothers and the kids can't hear. "Katniss, I didn't think you'd have a problem with this. We are following the same rulebook that Snow used when he tortured Peeta you know"Gale states defensively and voicing exactly the reason I wouldn't say any more to him about it. I look down at the food in front of me my appetite completely gone and push my chair back. I ruffle Prims hair and tell everyone else that I will see them later and leave the hall.

The man who is the closest thing in the world I have to a brother is turning into a political monster and I can't do anything to stop him or even make him realise that the weapons will take innocent human lives. One thing I have learned from being in The Games is that killing innocents blackens your soul and stays with you forever, it should be avoided at all costs. It's those who are responsible who should be held accountable and the innocent saved, it is what we're fighting for isn't it so people like Rue will never needlessly die again.

I turn around the corner planning to go and find Peeta at the hospital. The good news being he should get discharged this evening all going according to plan. I am just about to enter the hospital when I see Boggs coming towards me "Soldier Everdeen, Madam President wants you in district 2 by tomorrow for he capture of The Nut. You have got to get down to command with Soldier Hawthorne and Soldier Odair immediately and bring Mellark with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

District 2 is a large district, as one might expect, composed of a series of villages spread across the mountains. Each was associated with a certain mine or quarry, although now, many are devoted to the housing and training of peacekeepers. At the centre is a specific mountain that is virtually impenetrable, it houses the heart of the capital's military. We've nicknamed it the nut as it is such a tough nut to crack. By the other district's standards, the Capitol babied the inhabitants here. Just by looking at the district 2 rebels you can tell they were decently fed and cared for in childhood.

Things still stand as they did two weeks ago when we arrived here. The outer villages are in rebel handsm the toen divided and the nut is as untouchable as ever. its few entrances heavily fortified, its heart safely enfoldedin the mountain. While ever other district has wrested control from the Capitol, 2 remains in its pocket.

Each day Peeta and I do everything we can to help. We visit the wounded and film are not allowed in actual combat due to Peeta only after being discharged from hospital and me being their mockingjay and all, but they do invite us to the meetings onthe status of the war, which is a lot more than they did in thirteen. It's much better here. Freer, no schedules and fewer demands on my time. Peeta and I both live above ground in the rebel villages but are relocated often. During the day I've been given clearance to hunt as long as I take a guardand don't stray too far, Peeta cooks and bakes in some kitchen set up for the rebels coming in and out of 2. As well as enjoying being back together and spending time together, we still need to do the things that remind us of who we used to be to remain sane in times like these.

I walk through the mountain terrain of two. The mountain air is fresh and my lips continue to tingle from when I said goodbye to Peeta. I turn around walking up a slope that takes me higher into the mountain . I proceed to follow a path of deer tracks that look fresh enough to have been made earlier this morning. It was probably travelling to find a water source.

Later, I sit by a small river skinning todays haul. "Hey Catnip" my head pops in unexpect as Gale comes over towards me on hunters feet as silent as my own. "Hey Gale, looking for me?" I ask him when he sits down next to me on the bank."Yeah, there looking for us all. I said I'd come and find you". I look across the lake feeling unenthusiastic. "There will be food" Gale adds. I pick myself up off the bank smiling "Well, that changes everything" he chuckles.

We stand up and make our way back to the villlage that is located west of the nut. "Katniss, can I ask you something? " he asks after a while. "I guess so "I answer, not quite sure where this is going. "Why did you choose him" I look over at him not entirely sure how to answer that question to him. It was after all difficult to tell Peeta how I felt let alone repeat those reasons to Gale."I don't need you to go into the soppy details now but just enough so I know that if I ever havd the misfortune to find myself in a love triangle again, I'll know where I went wrong the first time around". I burst out laughing at the thought of how annoyed Gale would be if he ended up there again. "don't worry about it Gale"I tell him "you didn't do anything wrong. I chose Peeta because he's my dandelion, my everything". Gale chuckles loudly at my logic when he recovers he shakes his head saying "It would you Catnip, to fall for a guy who doesn't get offended about being nicknamed after a flower and find it romantic". "don't stress, there's plenty more coal in the mines, Gale" I say to a clearly not stressing Gale. "So now you a love expert, aye Catnip" I scowl at him but inside I'm glad that I haven't lost my soul brother. A comfortable silence fills the air as we get back to the centre of 2.

I turn to Gale as we walk into the village where most of us all are staying and ask" does Peeta know about the meeting, should I get him". Gale nods and adds with a snort"don't take too long, Catnip". I make my way towards the rebel kitchens, letting myself in the back door.

The kitchens are very bare and very smokey with minimal food but more similar to that you would find at Greasy Sae's stall in the Hob than the gloop in 13. I spot Peeta at the end of the kitchen. His blonde curls, bright blue eyes and bright smile setting him apart from everyone else. He seems happy being back behind a counter feeding people. The only reason Coin approved of him helping out here while I hunted is because it looked good for the cause but we both could be called for propos or meeting at literally any time. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him from behind. He jumps slightly before relaxing in my arms as he turns around with a huge grin on his face that Haymitch has referred to as "the big dopey grin, the boy wears when not even the world falling down around him could wipe off his face". I laugh quietly at his expression and he adds playfully"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Everdeen?"I smile up at him but take on a serious tone"Well, who else would be sneaking up on you, Mellark". He laughs and adds "fair point". I lean in and stroke the bruises under his eyes inflicted upon him by the capitol and bring his lips to mine. I almost completely forget about the whole meeting as we kiss in that warm smokey kitchen until his calloused finger gently touch the exposed skin on my back sending little sparks up my spind. Blushing I gently withdraw my lips from his and take a step back to entwinine our fingers, our hands almost automatically finding their way to each other and quickly tell him about having to go to the meeting and talk about cracking the nut. Even in the middle of a war my boy with the bread manages to make me smile.

We arrive at the meeting room and I take my usual perch on the windowsill with a view of the mountain in question, not having much to contribute today. Peeta sits down next to me as we look along the table at those seated. The commander of 2, a middle aged woman called Lyme takes us on a virtual tour of The Nut. For the last few days I've been dogged by the feeling that I have met her before. I realised afterwards that she was one of the victors from 2. With my newfound knowledge of Finnick and Haymitch's pasts I can't help wondering: What did Snow do to her after she won. The people present spend the next few hours thinking up various ways of taking the nut. Beetee thinks of a hundred different ways he could override some computer system inside the nut. With all these suggestions being made I notice Lyme silently bubbling with frustration before she shouts out to those present"If anyone has any more brilliant ideas thst may kill more than necessary of my men, I say you'll be heading the mission yourself".

The room falls silent until Gale pipes up from where he sits at the windowsill next to Peeta and I " do we necessarily need to overtake the nut, couldn't we just disable it. "What are you suggesting Soldier Hawthorne" replies Lyme. "Well"says Gale "think of a wild dog den. You have two choices trap them inside or flush them out".The second in command whose name I've forgotten counters Gale's suggestion adding" We've tried bombing the entrance, they're too far inside for any damage to be done". "I was thinkingof using the mountain. See?. Avalanches running down the sides. "It'd be tricky and we won't be able to control it once it is in motion". "We don't need to control it, just shut it down. We need to trap the enemy inside and cut them off from supplies" Peeta stands up from where he sit next to me "Gale, you'd be killing everyone inside if you do that. We can't go killing each other off like that they'll be no one left. They're not the enemy The Capitol is". I see the anger beginning in Gale as he states"So what ?". It becomes clear to us all that Gale doesn't intend to have any survivors. This is one of his death traps.

"Gale" I say trying to sound reasonable "The Nut's an old mine. It would be like causing a huge mine accident" This should have the desired effect if said to anyone from 12. It was after all the first thing that popped into my head. I stil vividly remember the day my father died, it was one of the worst in my life."Bug not as quick as the one that killed our fathers"he retorts. "Is that everyone's problem. "Gale"I say to him "do you want other children to loose their father the way we lost ours". "It not like that Katniss, they deserve it". "Do they though" adds Peeta "There is innocents in there. Who may have been coerced. Who may be held against their will or God knows what else. Some are even our own spies. Do you want to kill them too". "Collateral damage"Gale brushes off"We can sacrifice a few to get the rest and as for the spies I'm sure they'd understand." "Is thst something you want to decide for them" says Peeta quietly. I wonder of there is anyway we can take the nut without killing all the people rhen it hits me :"We could try to avalanche the mountain but leave the train tunnel alone for people to escape" I add. Peeta nods at my suggestion but Gale remain angry." We'll have to be waiting for them heavily armed to take them prisoners, though and We need to let Thirteen into the loop" states Boggs. Beetee nods and adds"President Coin, will want a say". "She'll want to block the tunnel"says Gale with conviction. "Yes,most likely" says Beetee"but Peeta does have a point about killing ourselves off and ... I think it's worth a conversation. Neither Peeta, Gale or I are invited to be part of the conversation so we leave through the back door and make our way onto the street. All three of us saying nothing.

The conversation between the brains is soon over and I am suited up in my mockingjay suit for the cracking of the nut with my bow slung over my shoulder and an earpiece that connects me to Haymitch in 13 should an opportunity for a propo arise. All of us wait in silence on the rooftop staring at our target. Our hoverplanes are initially ignored by the commanders and inhabitants of the nut. But after two round of bombings the planes have their utmost attention yet it is slready too late. Gales plan exceeds everyones expectations, the avalanches have become uncontrolableble. He has turned the nut into a tomb.

I imagine hell breaking loose inside the nut. I can almost hear the sirens screeching in my ears. I can visualise all the people scurrying to get to an exit. It takes me back to a time before my life changed forever. I remember the direns sounding when I was in school. Nobody told us what to do and wbere to go. I immediately ran to the younger kids rooms to find a wide eyed Prim and together we rushed to the mines in hope of our fsther making it out alive, but he didn't. I remember how the loss of our father destroyed our mother and made Prim and I grow up far before our time.

What have we done?. This was going to happen to other children. This is exactly the kind of thing we're fighting to prevent.

Peeta senses my unease and puts his arm around my shoulders pulling me tightly against him. "Katniss" he whispers into my hair, trying to calm me down but neither of us can take our eyes of the nut errupting in front of us. that's when I hear Haymitch in my ear"Get inside, both of you. The Capitol might retaliate with it's remaining airforce. "Yes"I tell him. Everyone on the roof except for the soldiers with machine guns go inside. Peeta grasps on to my hand as if he's afraid we might loose each other and we descend the stairs. I can't help but think how cold snd beautiful this building is, made entirely of white marble. We sit by one of the giant pillars, arms encircling each others waists and listens as the nut tumbles down outside. The bombs slightly dhaking the building. I remember the last time we were in this hall together, facing Cato and Clove's grieving parents. Boggs crouches down beside us looking worn. " We didn't block the tunnels, you know" he states quietly. "I know I tell him, but they'll be shot when the come out" I tell him. Boggs shakes his head "only if we have to. I'll go get you two blankets, you'll freeze down here".He's gone before Peeta or I can protest.

The bombs continue into the night. Peeta whimpers slightly thinking I'm sure, as I am of the innocent people dying inside The Nut and I pull him tighter against me and begin to sing quietly to soothe both of us.

Are you,Are you coming to the tree

where they strung up the man they say murdered three

strange things would happen here no stranger would it be

if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you,Are you coming to the tree

where the dead man called for his love to flee

strange things would happen here no stranger would it be

if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you,Are you coming to the tree

where I told you to run so we both could be free

strange things would happen here no stranger would it be

if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you,Are you coming to the tree

wearing your rope necklace side by side with me

strange things would happen here no stranger would it be

if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

I turn to look at Peeta to find him smiling brightly at me despite despite the destruction occuring outside. "I've always loved your voice" he says shyly. I giggle slightly and tighten my hold on his hand. "You know" he says "I've heard that song before". I look up at hkm curiously. "How?". "When we were about six or seven you and your dad came into the bakery singing that song, even then you had a beautiful voice" he says. Six or seven that wad around the time my mother banned that song,I must have been learning it. "My father taught me every song I know,while he was teaching me to hunt. He taught me how to survive"I tell Peeta, who continues to smile down at me reverently."he spunds like a great guy" Peeta says. "He was, I think he would have liked you , Peeta" I tell him, Peeta smiles again pulling me closer. We continue to hold each other in silence as the hours tick by.

It's well after midnight when Cressida come to attach microphones to our costumes. "What's this for"I ask her. Haymitch begins to explain inside my ear. "The Nut's defeated but the fighting is continuing, we need you to tell the forces to surrender that the fights over". "Haymitch"I tell him "I can't even see the forces let alone tell them to surrender". "That's what the mike's for, You'll be broadcast, both your voice through the emergency audio system and your image where people have access to a screen, I'llfeed you the lines". I remain silent until. "You and the boy could save a lot of lives, sweetheart" Haymitch says finally. I look overat Peeta, who seems willing. "All right, we'll try".

It's kind of weird trying to deliver a speech to an invisible audience. Peeta and I stand at thd steps of The Justice Building and the camera crew is below in the square. I continue to address the absent crowd when a pair of traind come screeching into the station. A crowd of people tumble onto the pavement in a cloud of smoke they brought with them from the nut. A young man staggers forward carrying a gun and holding a rag up to his face.I see him covered in scorch marks and suddenly he is only another burn victim from the mines back home. My feet gly down the steps towards the rebels. Peeta tries to reach for my wrist but is too late do he follows along behind me down the steps. The injured man turns towards us with the gun and points it at my head. "give me one reason not to shoot the two of you". I should be able to think of hundreds but none come to mind in that moment. "I can't" I can fell Peeta's alarmed expression on me but I don't take my eyes off ov the man. I continue"We have every reason to kill one another I destroyed your home and you destroyed mine. So go ahead, kill me and make the Capitol happy. I'm sick of being a piece in their games".

I feel Peeta's hand squeeze mine in recognition. That is what he tolx me on the roof before our first games. I truly understand what he meant now. I hear Haymitch in my ear urging me to continue. "They've made us kill each other again. Why should two miners be sentencing each other to death?.The only real enemy is the capitol. So tonight, why don't you turn your weapons to them. Then Peets turns to the man "Snow is the peron holding you and your people in oppression, you can be liberated. We can all fight together under the one banner"."Join us" I say now addressing the entire crowd. The square hoes deathly silent all of the crowd staring in spellbound at what was taking place. This should be when the man drops be gun, but instead he pulls the trigger a loud boom echoing around the square. Peeta and I crash to the ground. I think Peeta pulled us down just as the bullet was fired. I hear a second gun shot from where I am on the ground. I feel the familar jab of a needle in my arm and that's all I remember. I was being unwillingly dragged into a haze.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss's POV

"Seriously, I'm just fine. There are people far worse than me ". I keep on telling the doctors who insist on checking me over again and again. I woke up briefly when we landed in thirteen only to be knocked out again by the doctors in the hospital wing. Peeta and I didn't turn out to badly, he fracturing his wrist when he pulled the two of us down and I got some bruising on my neck from when we hit the ground. It really was nothing in comparison to some of the injuries we sustained during the games. Some of the other soldiers are nursing shot limbs , so I was just insisting that they discharged me considering I wasn't too bad just still sore and bruised. They however wouldn't hear of it and proceeded to knock me out again.

I feel myself going in and out of some sort of drug induced haze until I finally come to and find myself in the hospital in 13. The first thing I notice is a throbbing pain in my neck and chest. Suddenly, the curtain between my bed and the one next to me gets pulled back and I find myself face to face with the one and only Johanna Mason. " I'm alive" I whisper rustily. Johanna cackles."No shit, Brainless". She walks over and plonks down on the bed next to me while smiling at me wincing in pain and detachs the morphing drip in my arm and plugs it into her own so skillfully and not fumbling slightly it's obvious she has done it before."You know what, Brainless?. I think they were on to something in 6. Drug yourself out and paint flowers on your body. They seemed happier then the rest of us anyway.".

In the weeks since I've left 13, she's gained some weight back and a soft down of hair has sprouted from her head. But if she's 'borrowing' other patients morphling, she's struggling. "They've got this head doctor. A complete idiot. He keeps on telling me I'm totally safe ". I smirk. It really was such a stupid thing to tell a victor or anyone else really. As if such a state of being ever existed."What about you, Little Miss Mockingjay. do you feel totally safe"."Oh yeah, definitely right up to the point where Peeta and I almost got killed again". Johanna smirks."Nothing new is it and anyway you weren't in any danger, Cinna saw to that". Of course, the mockingjay suit!. She continues" It's everyone's job to keep you alive, Brainless". "I that why you hate me so much". Johana thinks about it cor a second."Partly, that and your tacky romance and defender of the helpless act, which wasn't an act after all which makes you twice as cheesy and unbearable. Feel free to take this personally". I laugh"you should have been the mockingjay,nobody would have fed you lines". Johanna considers it "Naah, nobody likes me likes me". I smirk"They're afraid of you, though". "True, but they're scared of you too".

We stay silent for a moment. "Do you know where Peeta is?" I ask her. " Yeah,Dough Boy is around somewhere. They got rid of him when he woke up, he'probably still outside, though". I throw her my signature death glare while she laughs. A few minutes and insults later,Peeta walks in. Johanna smirks when he sits down at my other side and takes my hand with his good hand after saying hello to Johanna who smirks and says. "Separately, I can put up with either of you for a while but together, it's just too much to even be considered eye candy" She stops for a moment but continues"No actually, you're slightly easier to put up with Dough Boy, even though you're a real lovesick pup but we are old friends and are familiar with each others screams. She then cackles and leaves after reattaching my drip.

I smile at Peeta and he slides the hair falling into my face behind my ear. Even though I notice that his eyes have become clouded after being reminded of his time spent in The Capitol. I drop my head on his shoulder and he turns to look at me his bright azure eyes filled with concern"Are you okay, Mellark" I ask him playfully trying to lighten his mood, but when has cheering up somebody been my strong suit, it was and is always after all Peeta's department. "I'm sorry that you got hurt,Kat" he says quietly while stroking my cheek. I laugh slightly. It was so typical of Peeta to take credit for me getting mildly injured when he was trying to save me. I guess its what we do. "You saved me,Peeta. I could've gotten shot easily". Peeta smiles"I guess that's what we do, Everdeen". I take his hand and squeeze it tightly"That's about right. We protect each other no matter what, it's just what we do". Peeta nods and adds whispering into my ear even though no one was around"Always".I smile and pull him towards me despite my discomfort and wrap him in a tight embrace as if sealing our promise to each other that truly was made years ago in the rain.

The doctors discharge me a few hours later and Peeta and I head to the cafeteria for what was left of dinner. Prim and my mother seem to have left already l so we take a seat with Gale, Thom, Delly and Matthew. I didn't know they knew each other but I guess being in 13 just brought the survivors of 12 closer. Peeta begins to chat with Delly and Matthew. When Gale acknowledges we've sat down next to him. "Hey Catnip". He eyes the bruising on my neck."You've got to stop getting yourself into trouble, Catnip". "I know, but someone blew up a mountain"I answer. "Katniss, what's the difference between killing our enemies in a mine or blowing them out of the sky with an arrow". The rest of the table falls silent as well as several of the tables around it. But I don't care. "Gale, with that kind of thinking you could justify sending kids into The Hunger Games to keep the districts in line". "I don't buy that and we did secure 2 so I don't regret it" he adds angrily. I turn my back to him as he does to me and he goes back to talking with Thom. "You know, Katniss" says Matthew. "They're wasn't much fighting after they knocked you and Peet out. "Really" I ask. "Yep, everybody just stood and watched". Peeta laughs humourlessly"Well, that's what they do best, isn't it".

Plutarch has me back making Propos two days later. I congratulate the districts on their successful battle for unity and I tell the Capitol to expect us soon. "Well, "I ask Plutarch, what's next?"."Coin wants an entertainment Propo soon, after all nothings better than a good wedding". Peeta and I look at each other in dread. Neither of us are ready to get married to and if Peeta ever convinces me to get married for real, we don't exactly want it to be for a propo for the rebellion.

Finnick who was also starring in the propo chuckles at the looks on mine and Peeta's face. "Naah guys, Coin is not getting you to tie the knot yet. I proposed to Annie while you guys were in 2". "Jeeze Finn, Congratulations" laughs Peeta."Why didn't you tell us". Since we've been back in 13 Peeta and Finnick have been roommates so Annie and I have been regulars during the night coming into the compartment at all hours to sleep over. "Sorry. Kinda slipped my mind and I might have wanted to see your faces when Plutarch brought it up". Peeta chuckles and shakes his head while I give Finnick a half hearted scowl even though I'm really happy for him and Annie. They really do deserve it after everything. Plutarch walks off to talk to Cressida and Haymitch."Hey, would you guys like to be in the wedding party. Considering us victors really only have each other in terms of family and I kind of need a best man and another bridesmaid.."Finnick begins to ramble but Peeta cuts him off. "I'd be happy to, Finnick. Thanks man". Finnick grins and turns to me "Katniss?". I consider it for a couple of seconds. I suppose us victors are some strange type of family after all. "Alright,I'll do it". Finnick grins from ear to ear, delighted. "Ah, if you're getting all the victors envolved. How are you going to convince Haymitch and Johanna"I ask. "After a hell of a lot of convincing on Annie's part but Haymitch is walking her down the aisle and Johanna is being maid of honour. I took the easy option of asking you two". I laugh but I'm not suprised. Haymitch is a sort of father figure to sll of us younger victors and Johanna is just...Johanna.

The next few days bring a flurry of activity as the event is planned. The difference between the capitol and 13 are thrown into sharp relief by the event. When Coin says "wedding" she means two people signing a piece of paper and being assigned a compartment. Plutarch mean hundreds of people dressed in finery and feasting for three days. It's amusing to watch them haggle over the slightest of details while Finnick and Annie just smile at each other in delight. It seems all of 13 is talking about the upcoming event and all the children volunteer to sing the District 4 wedding song. Plutarch had a complete fit over what Finnick and Annie were going to wear so Peeta and I volunteered to take them back to our houses in 12, where Cinna and Portia had left a variety of evening wear in big storage cupboards in the basements of our houses.

Annie and I head for the basement after I unlock the door of my house. She tries on several dresses and decides on a silk sea green dress I wore in 5. I wasn't expecting the whole experience to be emotional but it was considering the man who designed these magnificent dresses was no longer with us. Annie thanks me upside down and downside up for the dress but really I'm just happy to help her and Finnick, after all us victors are some weird dysfunctional family. Finnick and Peeta show up a while later grinning from ear to ear, Finnick holding a suit bag. Annie rushes into the bathroom when she hears them coming down the stairs due to some superstition that has been around since before The Dark Days, that it's bad luck if the groom sees the bride's dress before the wedding. It's a whole lot of rubbish in my opinion as it's only another dress after all. Peeta grins and winks in my direction and comes over and wraps his arms around me from behind. Finnick goes to open the door of the bathroom to find it locked. "Ann, let me in". He whines like a toddler, pawing the outside of the door. "Finnick Maxwell Odair, don't you dare even try to get in here" Annie shrieks from the other side of the door. Finnick continues to pout until she comes out the door and pecks him on the cheek. The four of us leave Victor's Village and stroll back to the hovercraft.

On the day of Annie and Finnick's wedding 13 is buzzing. The three hundred lucky guests congregated for the ceremony and the party afterwards. Decorations made of foliage were hung up and most of the guests are dressed in their everyday clothes. The ceremony is to be conducted by the cow man from district 10 as it is fairly similar to the ceremony in his home district although there is a few changes made to the ceremony that are obviously District 4 traditions like the fact that a fine fishing net is to be thrown over Annie and Finnick during the ceremony and that they are supposed to spread salt water on each others lips. When Annie comes down the aisle Finnick's face just simply lights up. I genuinely feel really happy for the two people to who previously this day was virtually impossible. I look across at Peeta who is beside Finnick at the other side of the platform. He grins at me and winks. I smile back at him and turn my attention back to Finnick and Annie. Finnick and Annie promise to stay together forever and they say their vows. Annie was really nervous this morning and Johanna and I didn't have a clue how to calm her down so Mom and Prim had to come to the rescue. She seems more than oksy now. She and Finnick are in floods of tears of happiness.

"Well Everdeen, are you gonna dance with me" Peeta asks me a few hours after the fiddler from 12 struck up a tune and the people were flooding on to the dance floor. I was really glad everybody was really happy and joyful for it isn't too often when people are having this much fun. But me dancing?."Not a hope, Mellark" I counter, "I don't do that very well". Peeta grins and drags me on to the dance floor. I pretend to pout"I hate you" I tell him."Naah, you don't. You love me"he says."You're awfully sure of yourself, Mellark" I say. "Of course I am" he laughs as I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. It isn't exactly how Effie taught us to walz last year but I prefer it this way."Oh well, I suppose I do love you" I say pretending to give in. Peeta smiles and goes with it. "I totally knew it, Everdeen. I love you too". I laugh and lean in kissing him full on the lips, him responding immediately. I'm suprised that we can be so happt considering all that's going on. That's when the cameras find us in the crowd. I gently pull away from Peeta not wanting to find ourselves kissing for the camera again. Now, our relationship is for us and only us. We wave at the camera and it turns away from us again. Finnick and Annie just smile at each other in love and disbelief all evening. I spot Prim over at the other side of the dance floor with Rory. I shoot the boy a warning glance when he looks over. "Are you trying to terrify that poor kid, Kat" Peeta asks me. " I just making sure Rory keeps his hands to himself. I would literally kill him if he upset Prim" I answer. "Well Prim is lucky to have such an awesome and protective big sister". I laugh and lay my head back on his shoulder. Gale and Cressida have been together all evening, if they are just friends or if something else is going on I'm not sure

The music stops later on and a huge cake with bright blue icing with dolphins, seals and ships gets wheeled out on some sort of cart. It was as obvious that the cake was frosted by Peeta as it was that Annie's dress was one of Cinna's creations. I smile knowingly at Peeta."Why didn't you tell me". "Finnick made me promise"he tells me. Suddenly, I hear my earpiece come to life "Sweetheart, I need you and Peeta to come and find me, You're not going to the Capital.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss's POV

Peeta and I had to get out of the wedding as quick as we possibly could, we went up to Finnick and Annie to tell them we were leaving early. "Goodnight guys, don't do anything I would do" Finnick laughs.

We are quickly out the door and down the corridor to meet Haymitch. The place is completely deserted due to it being past 13's curfew and the invited guest still being at Finnick and Annie's wedding.

I can't believe that I'm not going to The Capitol, how can I not?, I'm the mockingjay. I have to be there.

I stride down the corridor, completely fuming with Peeta by my side who is considerably calmer but still fairly angry. At the end of he corridor is a sombre looking Haymitch and an expressionless Boggs. "What the hell, Haymitch" I say when we get into earshot of them. "Calm down, Sweetheart. You want to stay alive, don't you?" he counters before I can let all of my rage out.

"What has not going to The Capitol have to do with staying alive" Peeta asks him patiently. " Coin wants you dead, apparently you two and a few ohers have too much influence over the people in the districts, especially you, Katniss. If you say jump the people in the districts will ask how high, Many have died and the rest probably would to keep you alive. Coin feels threatened". I frown not entirely convinced even though I have never particularly liked Coin. "How do you know this" I ask him. Boggs speaks up, "Coin plans to set up a 'Star Squad' for all the well known soldiers. She has made plans to have all of you bombed and to make it look like it was done by The Capitol. ". When I have gotten my head around what they are saying it really wasn't that hard to digest, Coin does love her power over the people in thirteen a little bit too much .

"The people are first and foremost loyal to you, Sweetheart. Coin is afraid that you will oppose her on some issues and the entire country will immediately side with you" Haymitch informs me. "How do we refuse to go to The Capitol without Coin getting suspicious" I ask concerned."Go with everything until the last minute and then we will get to The Capitol on our own terms. Coin will probably use reverse psychology on you as we all know at this point that Katniss doesn't like following rules" Boggs tells us while Haymitch and Peeta smirk at me.

"We're just going to have to kill two presidents with the one stone." Haymitch adds finally. "Wait" says Peeta."You're in on the assassination of Coin" he says pointing at Boggs. "President Coin is a suitable leader for war times. I don't think she could handle governing a Panem that is at Peace and is being rebuilt". Peeta and I nod. "We'll all have to meet again closer to when you are supposed to leave for The Capitol and everyone in on the plan will have to be there.

Later I find myself back in Peeta's compartment, my head still reeling after what Haymitch and Boggs had to say. I hear the bathroom door open behind me and Peeta steps in behind me laying his chin down on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. "What do you think of all of this,Kat" he asks me quietly. I turn around in his arms and look him in the eye. "I don't know, Peeta". I sigh and let my fingers run along the cuts and bruises on his arms and chest that remain as a gift from being Snow's prisoner. "But if it keep us and everyone else alive and keeps the country safe, I'm okay with it and it's worth the risk". Peeta as usual tries to look at the bright side. "Well I guess it's nice to be in the know this time around".I let out a bark of humourless laughter,"I guess so, but I don't think that they had a choice". Peeta smiles grimly and nods adding brightly,"we'll be okay though, we protect each other. Real or not Real?". I smile and pull him towards me into a warm embrace and somehow the thought of what's ahead doesn't seem too impossible. I guess that's just what he does, he gives me hope. I tell him Real.

Blindsided. That's how I act in front of Command the following morning. But I know that's how I would have felt receiving this news had I not known about the new plan.

Haymitch and Boggs were right, apparently Coin has figured out how I tick, how to is in my nature to do the opposite of what anyone tells me to do.

I take a look around the table at Beetee, Coin,Plutarch,Boggs,Haymitch,Gale and Peeta. I'm not sure about how many people are in on the plan to kill President Coin aside from Haymitch,Boggs,Peeta and I but everyone at the table seems to think my outburst is genuine ( or else they're acting). Maybe my own acting is better than Haymitch gives me credit for.

"What do you mean, I'm not going to The Capitol , I have to be there. I'm the mockingjay". Coin looks up at me with an almost completely neutral face although it doesn't quite reach her eyes. I can tell that she's pleased by my response even though of course she doesn't let on. "Soldier Everdeen, you are the mockingjay and it is your job to unify the districts not to fight in battle ". All the others nod, immediately aggreing with her despite The Games being the ultimate training in my opinion. I go to say this and to also add that I was allowed go to District 2 and District 8, but they cut me off saying that both cases resulted in my injury.

I turn my backon her and walk out."We'll just have to see about that,Madam President", but I don't miss the glint in her eye. Haymitch was right, after all. Not that I would ever admit that to him.

After going to Command. I decide to visit Johanna in he hospital. Peeta goes in the other direction to go down to the kitchens after pecking me on the cheek. onI find Johanna i. the hospital spitting mad because Plutarch had told her that she wasn't going to the Capitol. "I'm going to the stinking Capitol, if I have to kill a crew and fly there myself"she tells me. I smirk"That might not be too far from the truth". Johanna looks up at me slightly shocked but covering it up well."You know?"she asks. I nod. We don't say anymore as people coild be listening in the hospital. "So she asks" trying to cover up what she had said if anyone had been listening. "Are you and Dough Boy going to bother training or am I going to do that alone Brainless". "Yeah, We're going down tomorrow if you want us to come get you."I tell her. She smirks" Thanks ,Brainless".

The next morning when Johanna,Peeta and I report for training at 7:30 reality slaps me in the face. We've been funnelled i to a class flr relative beginners. It's al little insulting unril I realise that they are in far better condition than us. I guess it's my own fault. I have blown off my schedule everyday unless something suited me and Peeta and Johanna weren't exactly have to do an eight kilometre run-which kills. Even with Peeta's loving encouragement and Johanna's motivating insults, We end up dropping out half way. Apparently we have to look like we're trying according to Haymitch so not to arouse any suspicion.

At dawn the following morning, Peeta and I struggle out of his compartment and head down to the hospital wing to get Johanna for training. "I don't think I can do this" I confess to them groggily. Peeta nods sleepily. But Johann snarls at us"We're victors. We're supposed to be the one who can handle all the crap they decide to throw at us". I'm too tired to argue so the three of us set off towards the nearest exit.

I think that we are going to lose Johanna when we realise that it is spilling rain outside. Her face turns waxen and she begins to shake. Peeta looks at her sympathetically. I speak up "It's only a bit of rain. It won't kill us". Somehow, Johanna finds it in her to give me a half hearted sarcastic response. "Yeah Brainless, tell me that again when I'm sprawling on the ground". She gulps and stomps out into the mud and rain.

I turn to see if Peeta is as confused about her reaction and he isn't. He gives me a look that plainly says to me me that he will tell me later. It must be something to do with the time that they spent as prisoners in the Capitol. I give Peeta's hand a reassuring squeeze before we follow Johanna into the rain.

The morning is killer. Johanna makes many comments about how much she'd like to strangle Haymitch and Peeta and I stay by each others side like we did when we were training for The Games.

Even as the rain continues the afternoon brings some improvement because we're on the shooting range. Finally something I'm actually good at. Soldier York pushes us all extremely hard and by evening we're all very sore and grumpy.

We've just reached the hospital doors when Johanna declares,"This has to bloody well stop. Me living in the hospital. Every blasted person views me as a fucking patient". Apparently, when she tries to get discharged, thry won't agree to let her live alone as they think that she's unstable. Then I remember that they let Peeta and Finnick be roomates until Finnick got married. I speak up"I'll room with her". There is some dissent but Haymitch takes our side, and by bedtime, we have a compartment across from Mum and Prim and down the hall from Peeta.

After I take a shower, and Johanna sort of wipes herself with a damp cloth,she makes a cursory inspection of the place. When she opens the drawer holding my few possessions, she shuts it quickly. "Sorry". I think of how there is nothing in her drawer but her government issued clothing. That she doesn't have a thing in the world to call her own. "It's okay. you can look at my stuff if you want" I tell her.

Johanna unlatches my locket,studying the faces of Prim,My Mum and Gale. She opens the silver parachute and pulls out the spile slipping it o to her pinkie. "Makes me thirsty,just looking at it". Then she ginds the pearl that Perta gave me. "Is this-?". "Yeah,it made it through somehow" I say. I don't want to talk about Peeta because I don't really like girl talk and I feel like this is where it is going. Anyway,my feelings for him are our business. "So,how is he" Johanna asks me teasingly. I look down at my knees and try to stop the blush spreading across my face at what she's implying. We've had some pretty passionate make out sessions but we've never gone that far, we're not exactly there in our relationship. Johanna cackles at my expression "Katniss Brainless Everdeen, possiblythe purest person I have ever met!". Apparently that wasn't far enough though, she continues "You haven't changed a bit since before the Quater Quell". I shake my head"Thanks Jo".

She continues to cackle"Naah,I guess you have changed a bit. We all have. Or do you still feel like the same girl that volunteered for her sister". I nod"No" I say." I have changed". I turn and get into my bed"Night Johanna". " You're not afraid that I won't kill you in your sleep" She asks."I could take you". We laugh. "You know" she says"you don't haveto wait until I'm asleep to sneak out". "What?" I ask. no one knows apart from Peeta that I sneak out to his room at night. "The whole of 13 knows, Brainless" neither of you are exactly discreet."Goodnight Johanna" I empathise and wait for her to go asleep anyway.

It really would be a miracle if we all got up in the morning. I think as I fall asleep, but we do. Each morning, we do and by the end of the week Soldier York is relatively pleased with us. Although, we did often joke about winning the games being easier.

I'm curled up at Peeta's side that night, arms wrapped around each other when he speaks up. "Katniss, they tried to turn me against you in The Capitol ". I turn around in his arms,alarmed.

"What did you say, Peeta" I ask him. "That's why I trash and cry out in my sleep now,Snow tried to hijack me against you. He tried to make me hate you". I take his face in my hands and brush away the hair from his forehead as gently as I would a wounded animal.

"They injected me with this stuff, that burned and made my memories blur. At times it almost worked, but then my body rejected it, somhow I fought it off". Tears begin to well up in his eyes but I brush them away with my fingers, he continues "I could have killed you when I was rescued".

"But you didn't, Peeta and anyway you would never hurt me" I tell him firmly. "But I wouldn't have been me Katniss. I would have looked like me but I would have been a mutt version of myself".

That's when I realise how wounded being in The Capitol had made him. "Think of it this way Peeta, you love me so much that even Snow couldn't take it away from you and even if he did we would always find each other again" I tell him, my eyes welling up with tears of my own,but I continue anyway"you stayed with me,Mellark ,and for that and everything else I love you like crazy". Peeta gives me a watery smile "I love you too,more than you'll ever know and I'll stay,Always". I pull him in for a very salty but ardent kiss. Snow will never win because we will protect each other and stay together no matter what the cost. No nightmare is too bad that we can't handle side by side. Together. Protecting each other. Always.

We're almost in good spirits when we go down to the dining hall for a breakfast of mush. We join a group that icludes Johanna,Annie,Finnick,Delly,Matthew,Gale and for some reason Cressida,who usually spends her time down in Special Weaponry or Command. She's sitting very close to ,maybe they're closer than I thought.

It's something else to see Finnick's transformation. From Capitol heartthrob to enigmatic ally to the broken young man who was my only friend on 13 for many months. He now radiates life and happiness and never lets go of Annie's hand, both of them living in a state of pure bliss despite what is happening in this war.

Delly seems to be going on about how great it is here in 13 and how well everyone looks, I wager that her life's goal is to sugarcoat every living thing, Matthew however is listening patiently as if everything she is saying is of high importance. I can see why they're Peeta's friends as they are all such positive people.

Gale and Cressida are arguing playfully about military tactics and Gale's latest brainchild. I almost sure that there is something going on there. Cressida isn't his typical type but he seems less stubborn and grumpy than usual.

Later,Johanna and I are quizzing each other on military terms. Peeta has just left as the three of us were doing some studying together. "What did Snow do to you,Johanna" I ask quietly when she starts to rant about him. Johanna pauses as of contemplating if to tell me or not. She speaks quickly,trying to get it all our as fast as possible "I won my games. Snow tried to whore me out to some Capitol perverts. I said no. He murdered my family,my boyfriend and all of my friends. He then sent me a bunch of white roses" she speaks dispassionately as if she is commenting on someone else's misfortune. I don't tell her that I'm sorry because that only ever makes you feel worse. I speak up"So, nows your chance to avenge them,Jo". She nods and closes her eyes.

Roses. Wolf Mutts. Tributes. Frosted Dolphins. Friends. Mockingjays. Stylists. Family. Me.

Everything screams in my dreams tonight. I slide out of bed and go to Peeta's room. It's easier to sleep when you know the person next to you completely understands your inner battles you face on a daily basis and will never leave you to fight off the demons of your mind alone.


	6. Final Chapter

We struggle to keep up our enthusiastic soldier cover over the next few weeks. I seem to be a better actor than I'm given credit for as in a few weeks Peeta, Johanna and I have been moved to an additional class.

Where you enter The Block. Deep in 13 they have built an artificial capitol street where everything that can go wrong will. Everything feels so real when you are inside even though a voice in the back of your mind tells you that none of it is real.

The set up of the whole thing is rather like the games, it seems Snow has a whole arena prepared

for us when we return to the capitol for what I hope willl be the last time.

The few people trusted with the plan to take down Snow and Coin were told that we still have to work hard in training as it may be of some benefit to us when we are in combat in the capitol,

but as Finnick rightly pointed out the games are after all the ultimate training for such things.

The final test for who was going to the Capitol was done in an especially programmed session in The Block that played off of the entered person greatest fears snd weaknesses. They could use several things against me including my lack of brute strength, my stubbornness when it comes to following orders, my instinct to keep Peeta alive, my crappy state of mind after those blasted games or god knows what else. The exam doesn't really matter though. We are going to the Capitol on our own terms and Snow and Coin better be ready.

We are all waiting in lines to takr our turn inside the block. Peeta leans across to talk to me. "Well, what fo uou reckon they'll use against you?". I shrug. There really was many things they could use against me, not that today matters. Snow is psying gor what he fud to twelve either way. "Probably my hesitancy to follow orders".

Peeta laughs lightly and tucks a strand of hair that has strayed from my braid behind my ear.

"Always so stubborn, Kat", I dmirk snd shove him playfully. " What do you think they'll do to you then, Mellark". It's his turn to smirk. "You know you're my only weakness, Everdeen".

I can't help but roll my eyes. He's so cheesy. That's when my name is called. "See you later, Loverboy". He laughs. "Shoot straight, Kat". I smile remembering him saying that before our first games and head towards the soldier who called me.

Inside The Block, I slowly navigate the street, taking out peacekeepers as I go.

It's challenging but not as hard as I was expecting. Suddenly, half a dozen Peacekeepers come around the corner. I notice a drum of petrol lying abandoned in the gutter. This must be my challenge.

I have to blows the peacekeepers sky high. I am just about to do so when my squadron leader tells me to hit the ground. Every indistinct I have is telling me to ignore him and go for the drum anyway.

This must be my test, I realise. They want to see can I follow orders. Me following orders, who are they kidding. I inwardly smirk but hit the ground as told, so fast I'll be picking geavel out of me chin for a week.

I leave The Block and am stamped with the number 451 and told to report to command.

Boggs nods at me when I enter the room. He too will not be going to the Capitol as a member of 451 but is going woth it for the moment. Apparently 451 is a special unit for sharpshooters.

Also in 451 is Finnick, Gale and five others I don't know by name, but have met in the private meetings with Haymitch and Boggs in the dead of night. Soon after we are joined by Peeta and a few others. I hug Peeta andtake a look around the room. So we're the ones Coin is lining up for slaughter.

It is horrible how much it sounds like The Games.

Plutarch is standing over a wide, flat panel in the centreof the room. His is explaining something about what we are to experience when we return to The Capitol.

A hologram is project so all in the room can see. Plutarch proceeds to hit several buttons until lights start to blink on the projection. "Each light" he says "represents a pod.

In these pod could be anything from explosive to mutts, it designed to either trap or kill you". I don't realise my legs are moving until I am centimetres away from the hologram.

I am joined by Peeta and Finnick. I reach out to touch one of the blinking lights when Finnick's voice echoes throughout the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the seventy sixth annual Hunger Games". Only a victor would recognise it for what it is. "Plurarch, I don't know why you bothered puttingus through training". Finnick chuckles "Yeah, We're the best equipped soldiers you have". Peeta just shakes his head.

I need to get out to the woods now, to cry or curse or scream, or maybe all three.

When we are dismissed Peeta, Finnick and I stay rogether in the hallway. "What will I tell Annie?". He asks us. "Nothing". I tell him. "That's what Prim and Mom will be hearing from me, anyway".

Peeta looks at me sympathetically and takes my hand in his. Peeta slaps Finnick on the back.

"Don't worry, man. It's gonna be fine and you two can be happy afterwards in a tyrant-free Panem".

Finnick smiles. "It's not just me and her anymore, though. She's Pregnant".

Peeta and I smileand offer him our congratulations, a war torn society may not be the best place to raise a child but it would be a hell of a lot better than before Nd if anyone can do it right it would be Finnick and Annie.

A while later Peeta and I get back to his compartment. We're lying in his bed wrapped tightly around each other simply enjoying the temporary peace of the situation and being in each others company. I'm practicallyon his lap with my back against his. Suddenly, the door swings open and Haymitch barges in.

"Johanna's back in hospital". "Damn" I curse sliding off of Peeta's lap. "What happened?" Peeta asks when we are out the door. "They filled the block with water and she had an episode.

She won't be physically able to go to The Capitol and she's livid". We pick up our pace to get to the hospital. Peeta and Haymitch go straight to Johanna's ward but I hold back telling Peeta that I'll catch up in a few minutes.

With Boggs approval, I go out into the woods and collect some pine needles and wrap them in some clean bandages. It smells almost exactly like district 7 from what I remember ir to be from the victory tour and is an apple sized ans shaped bundle.

When I get to the hospital the others have left. I make my way over to Johanna's bed. I hand her the bundle telling her that it is something for her to pur in her drawer. Her eyes fill with tears and I get a rare Johanna Mason smile. Suddenly, she has my wrist in an iron grip. "You have to kill them, Katniss". I nod "I will, Jo". She doesn't let go. "Swear it on something you care about" sne orders me. "I swear on my life". I tell her. She shakes her head. "On your family and friend's lives". I nod. "I swear, Johanna". She nods and releases my arm.

A few days later we are informed by Plutarch that we are to be The Star Squad and are apparently going to be on camera shooting propos on the way to and in The Capitol. This csused a fair bit of uproar due to the lack of resl targets but I had expected as much. Coin wants us to think we're safe until the last second.

Snow and Coin really are two sides of the one coin, both of them using us all like pieces in their sick, sadistic little game.

Plutarch leaves telling us to "Put on a good show". That's right, I think that's exactly what we're going to do.

The morning we ship out I say goodbye to my family. I hadn't told them about how the Capitol's defence mirrored the arena as my going off to war was surely enough for Momand Prim to be worrying about. I feel tears running down my mother's cheeks. The tears she suppressed when I went into the games. She told me to look after myself and to look after Peeta too.

Prim then wraps her arms around me. I am momentarily startled at how Prim is almost as tall as me now. She barely resembles the crying little girl at the reaping. My little duck has grown up far too fast. "How do you feel?" she asks me. "Better knowing 'll be far away from Snow". Prim smiles. "The next time we see each other we will be free from the capitol". I nod and hug her again.

I leave and rush to Peeta's compartment. He is standing inside getting ready to leave. I walk over and wrap my arms rightly around him. "I love you, Mellark". He turns around and faces me, smiling like a fool despite the fact we and a few others are about to hijack a hovercraft and kill or knock out the crew not in on the plan. "I love you too". I smile too, simply because his smile is so infectious, but that is something I'm willing to be infected by for the rest of my life whether that will be another seventy years or a few more days.


End file.
